Come Back to Me
by finchelforever274
Summary: Finn is even more in love with Rachel, yet he is stuck in a relationship with Quinn and Rachel is trying to woo Jesse St. James. Will a simple song bring Rachel back to him?


Come Back to Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, do you honestly think I would have had Finn and Rachel break up? I also do not own the song "Come Back to Me". It is owned by the incredible (and handsome) David Cook. **

**This is just a song-fic one-shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

Finn Hudson was regretting dumping Rachel Berry. He still was very much in love with her; in fact, he couldn't stop swooning at her beauty. Now she was trying to woo her ex, Jesse St. James, which made things even more complicated. He was now stuck in a dead-end relationship with Quinn Fabray and he had no idea why he was still in a relationship with her. He hated the way that Quinn was so sensitive about her feelings and that he had to be very careful about what he said to her. Rachel was so much different than her. He knew that he could be completely honest with her and nothing would hurt her.

Mr. Schue had given the Glee club the assignment of singing a song about something that you wanted. Finn wanted Rachel. He was so angry that he broke up with her last fall. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He looked over at Rachel, who had her arms over Jesse. He got a disgusting feeling in his stomach. He wanted to punch that creep in the face. He began to reminisce about last year when Jesse and Rachel were dating and he sang "Jesse's Girl" to express his feelings for her. Now he was going to sing a different song to express his feelings, "Come Back to Me" by David Cook.

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to go first today. I thought long and hard about this assignment and I finally chose the perfect song to sing. This song is meant to express my feelings for Rachel. I still love you, Rachel Berry and if you accept, will you be my girlfriend again? I am so sorry that you had to find out about my fling with Santana, but that doesn't justify me breaking up with you. You are so beautiful and I can't help myself. I find myself staring at you constantly. I don't know why I went back with Quinn. She is so manipulative. I feel repulsed by just being with her. It breaks my heart that I am no longer with you."

Rachel started to cry a little bit, but she went ahead and let Finn sing his song.

"I am going to sing "Come Back to Me" by David Cook." Brad began playing the piano and he started his song.

_You say you gotta go and find yourself_

_You say that you're becoming someone else_

_Don't recognize the face in the mirror _

_Looking back at you_

_You say you're leaving as you look away_

_I know there's really nothing left to say_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll wait for you_

_So I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

_Take your time I won't go anywhere_

_Picture you with the wind in your hair_

_I'll keep your things right where you left them_

_I'll be here for you_

_Oh and I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

_And I hope that you find everything that you need _

_I'll be right here waiting to see_

_You find you come back to me_

_I can't close if you're not there_

_I can't get inside_

_If there's no soul to bear_

_I can't fix you I can't save you _

_It's something I have to do_

_So I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

_Come back to me_

_So I'll let you go_

_I'll set you free_

_And when you see what you need to see_

_When you find you come back to me_

_And I hope you find everything that you need _

_I'll be right here waiting to see_

_You find you come back to me_

_When you find you come back to me_

_When you find you come back to me_

_When you find you come back to me_

The whole Glee club applauded after Finn sang his song. Rachel was hysterical now because he sang about her wanting to come back to him. She felt so honored and he went over to sit back down in his seat. She just smiled at him and with that, he went over and started to kiss her.

"Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend again?" he asked her.

"Absolutely! I love you, Finn Hudson."

"I love you too, Rachel Berry." And he moved his backpack near where she was and he sat down in the chair next to her and they went on listening to the other Glee club members perform their songs.

The End


End file.
